


Introduction

by looks_and_books777



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, First Meeting, Fluff, Human Names Used, Kidfic, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 07:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16512212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/looks_and_books777/pseuds/looks_and_books777
Summary: Alfred's introduction to his reclusive Japanese exchange student.





	Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Aye Sir! I'm doing the 100 Themes Challenge  
> (Haters: A little late aren't ya?)
> 
> Btw, Alfred and Kiku are both 9 yrs old

Alfred is partly shocked and partly amazed to hear his name being summoned to the headmasters office. With farewells of peace signs and smirks toward the smaller kids, the American boy makes his way towards the office. The door looms over him and when opened, a scent of lemon bleach and peppermint washes over him. 

Alfred doesn't like it very much. 

He really doesn't like the way the secretary keeps flashing him these bold looks, as if Alfred is getting suspended (which leaves the fourth grader on a long prayer journey, hoping and wishing and praying that that's _not_ the case because he knows Arthur would _kill him_ ). A boy exits the office and Alfred's sky blue eyes are immediately drawn to him. His eyes are that dull shade of brown that reminds Alfred of the dirt he threw at his older twin Matthew, just moments before coming inside for recess. His hair is black and cut nice and neat around his head. Alfred sniggers to himself, because it reminds himself of an upside down bowl. The headmaster shoots him a look so dirty, Alfred straightens up right away. 

"Alfred, this is Kiku Honda our exchange student from Japan. Please show him around, show him what our Academy is all about" Alfred is ushered forward (when did Scary Secretary Lady get behind him anyway?) and Kiku meets him in the middle and does a polite bow. Alfred feels a little awkward, with this beautiful boy bowing down to him like this. 

"My name is Kiku Honda, please take care of me!" Kiku's voiced is layered with forced politeness and Alfred gives another chuckle before clapping him roughly on the shoulder. 

"My name's Alfred, in case you forgot. You probably didn't. You look super smart. Let's be friends!" And with that simple introduction that binds the two for as long as life would decide to humor them, Alfred tugs (more like drags) the smaller male out of the office and into cluttered hallway of elementary school. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> In the is the link in which I got these from. I'm choosing to do these in numerical order.  
> http://alloftheprompts.tumblr.com/post/113421867325/100-themes-challenge-writing-prompts-the-original
> 
> (https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLs-ihAM5my4ExcLCFYo7zAuLdr7QeaCj4)  
> My playlist for writing ^
> 
> Wattpad --> IShipIt571  
> Discord --> Fairy~Chan #0588  
> Tumblr --> https://fairychan07.tumblr.com/
> 
> [In case you want to chat or request stories]


End file.
